Blue's Big Holiday Adventure Part 7
'Transcript' *Ruby: Okay Max, Let's Open the Present *(Max Opens Present) *Max: (Gasps), Elephant! *Moris: Elephant! *Ruby: It's Max's Red Rubber Elephant, Exactly What He Wanted! *Mr. Salt: Now It's Time for Ruby's Present! *Ruby: Thanks, Mr. Salt, Let's See What My Present Is. *(Ruby Opens Present) *Ruby: Wow!, It's for Me, Louise, Valerie, and Martha, Look, Girls, New Bunny Scout Badgers! *Louise: Best Present Ever! *Valerie: Now We Can Use Them for Bunny Scouts! *Martha: Thanks, Mr. Salt! *Mr. Salt: Your Welcome, Valerie!, Now It's Grandma's Present! *Grandma: Oh, Thanks, Mr. Salt. *(Grandma Opens Present) *Grandma: Oh, A Necklace, It's So Shiny, and Bright! *Mr. Salt: So Bright! *Joe: Now, These Presents are For The Huffingtons, and Baby Huffington! *Steve: Here You Go! *Mr. Huffington: Thanks, Steve! *Mrs. Huffington: Let's Open It, Honey. *(Mr. and Mrs. Huffington Opening Present) *Mr. Huffington: Wow!, It's a Picture of Us! *Mrs. Huffington: What a Great Picture! *Mr. Salt: Now, It's Baby Huffington's Present. *Mrs. Huffington: Here You Go, Baby Huffington. *Baby Huffington: Present! *(Baby Huffington Opens Present) *Baby Huffington: (Laughs at Rattle) *Mr. Huffington: A Brand New Rattle for Baby Huffington! *Mrs. Huffington: Thank You, Mr. Salt. *Mr. Salt: Your Welcome, Now, We're Done With Max and Ruby's Presents, Now It's Time for Bob, and His Friends to Have Their Presents! *Bob: Thank You, Mr. Salt. *Scoop: Can Bob Open It? *All: Yes He Can! *(Bob Opens Present) *Bob: (Gasps), New Tools, That's What We Needed! *Wendy: Can We Fix It? *All: Yes We Can! *Lofty: Uh, Yeah, I Think So. *All: (Laughing) *Mr. Salt: Anyway, That's Bob, and His Friends, Presents, Now It's Time for Maggie, Beast, and Hamilton's Present. *Maggie: Thanks, Mr. Salt. *Beast: Let's See What My Present Is. *(Beast Opens Present) *Beast: Wow!, New Red Spots, Now for My Own Body!, Cool! *Maggie: Now for Mine! *(Maggie Opens Present) *Maggie: Cool!, A New Telescope!, Now I Can Discover New Animals Just Like Diego! *Hamilton: Now, Time for My Present. *(Hamilton Opens Present) *Hamilton: Oh My, A New Cardboard Box, Now I Can Make This as My Home, Thanks, Mr. Salt. *Mr. Salt: Okay, Everyone, I Bet Someone Else is Going to Get More Presents to You Guys. *Wubbzy: We Need to Find Our Last Clue! *Kai-Lan: That's Right, Wubbzy! *Hoho: Steve, Joe, We Need to Find Our Last Clue! *Daizy: Can We Find It? *Steve: Yes We Can! *Joe: (Laughs), Come On! *Nick Jr. Characters: A Clue! *Joe: Our Last Clue? *Steve: You See Our Last Clue? *Joe: Where Is It? *Plex: It's Right There! *Steve: There It Is! *Franklin: And It's On That Hat! *Stompy: So Our Last Clue is A Hat! *Ye-Ye: Right, Stompy! *Steve: You Know What We Need. *Joe: Our Handy-Dandy... *Nick Jr. Characters: Notebook! *Steve: Notebook!, Right! *Joe: So, A Hat, We'll Draw A Rectangle for the Bottom, Two Lines, and A Circle, There, A Hat! *Foofa: Hey, Guess What? *Joe: We Have All 3 Clues to Figure Out Who Our Surprise Guest Is! *Steve: You Know What That Means, We're Ready to Sit In Our... *Nick Jr. Characters: Thinking Chair! *Steve: Thinking Chair, Right! *Joe: Come On! Category:Blue's Clues Tv Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Shows Category:Dora the Explorer Spoof Category:Little Bill TV Spoofs Category:Little Bear Tv Spoofs Category:Little Bear spoof Category:Oswald TV Spoofs Category:Max and Ruby TV Spoofs Category:Bob the Builder Category:Bob The Builder Spoof Category:Maggie and the Ferocious Beast TV Spoofs Category:Kipper TV Spoofs Category:Maisy TV Spoofs Category:Franklin TV Spoofs Category:The Backyardigans TV Spoofs Category:The Backyardigans Category:The Wonder Pets Category:Jack's Big Music Show TV Spoofs Category:LazyTown TV Spoof Category:Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends TV Spoofs Category:Yo gabba gabba Category:Yo Gabba Gabba TV Spoof Category:Yo Gabba Gabba Parodies Category:Ni Hao Kai Lan TV Spoofs Category:Ni Hao, Kai-Lan Category:Wow Wow Wubbzy! TV Spoofs Category:Wow wow Wubbzy Spoof Category:Team Umizoomi TV Spoofs Category:Team Umizoomi Category:Oobi TV Spoofs Category:The Upside Down Show TV Spoofs Category:Gullah Gullah Island TV Spoofs Category:The Fresh Beat Band TV Spoof Category:The Fresh Beat Band TV-spoof Category:Pinky Dinky Doo TV Spoofs Category:Bubble Guppies TV Spoofs Category:Curious Buddies TV Spoofs Category:Go Diego Go Category:Go Diego Go TV Spoof Category:Moose and Zee TV Spoofs Category:Nick Jr. Face Movies Spoofs Category:Transcripts Category:Parts Ideas